unikingdomfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonbunny (Show)
As the ruler of the Dragopolis, Princess Dragonbunny has various misadventures in her land with her brother Prince Beavagon, Waiter Mr. Tuxedo, bodyguard Lizbird, and advisor Johanna. They also deal with the threats of Master Smile from the neighboring Smile Town. Characters Main Dragonbunny (Voiced By Ashleigh Ball) Beavagon (Voiced By Phil LaMarr) Mr. Tuxedo (Voiced By John DiMaggio) Lizbird (Voiced By Rebecca Soler) Johanna (Voiced By Ingrid Nilson) Master Smile (Voiced By Chantal Strand) Misty (Voiced By Shannon Chan-Kent) Reccuring Gilbird Alert Siren (Voiced By Kaiden Balentine) Woofy (Voiced By Roger Craig Smith) Swayla (Voiced By Grey Griffin) Bora (Voiced By Jessica DiCicco) Ding-Dong (Voiced By Lili Beaudoin) Ronny (Voiced By Eric Bauza) Taco Person (Voiced By Cree Summer) Radar (Voiced By Cree Summer) Starshine (Voiced By Tara Strong) Tortoiseshell (Both Voiced By Eric Bauza & H. Michael Croner) Crazy Duck Glammo (Voiced By Brian Stepanek) Bendy (Voiced By Grey Griffin) Frog Dude (Voiced By Ben Diskin) Lovelock Lords * Master Lovelock (Voiced By Jessica DiCicco) * Master Ribbons (Voiced By Nika Futterman) * Master Dreamcatcher (Voiced By Stephanie Sheh) * Master Sweetheart (Voiced By Michelle Creber) * Master Friendly (Voiced By Keith Ferguson) * Master Kindness (Voiced By Chantal Strand) * Master Affection (Voiced By H. Michael Croner) * Master Cream (Voiced By Cree Summer) Chickeleon (Voiced By Richard Horvitz) Drake (Voiced By Billy West) Jenny (Voiced By Grey Griffin) Scott (Voiced By Peter Sohn) Blue Family * Blue Dad * Blue Mom (Voiced By Idina Menzel) * Frostbitz Astro (Voiced By Kate Micucci) Flapjack (Voiced By Kevin Michael Richardson) Balloon Trio * Butter Loon (Voiced By Kate Micucci) * Carrie Loon (Voiced By Cree Summer) * Spider Loon (Voiced By Kate Micucci) Lady Tutu Bumblebee M'Bumbler (Voiced By Tabitha St. Germain) Young Bratty Pigtails Girl (Voiced By Grey Griffin) Sammy Pup Pup (Voiced By Ava Acres) George (Voiced By Gary Anthony Williams) Russell (Voiced By Ben Diskin) * Bobert Russell's Pet Bird Really Old Moe (Voiced By Eric Bauza) Rock Guy Skreemo (Voiced By Tabitha St. Germain) Delilah (Voiced By Patty Mattson) Bunneee (Voiced By Eric Bauza) Furrell Mortimug (Voiced By Justin Roiland) Gobo (Voiced By H. Michael Croner) Tap-Dancing Beetle (Voiced By Roger Craig Smith) Molly Cheese (Voiced By Lili Beaudoin) Tickles (Voiced By Ashleigh Ball) Zebraphant Bowl & Spoon (Voiced By Ingrid Nilson & Ashleigh Ball) Lana (Voiced By Julianne Buescher) Episodes Season 1 # Spoooooky Game (Dragonbunny) # Sparkle Matter Matters (Dragonbunny) # No Day Like Snow Day (Dragonbunny) # Action Forest (Dragonbunny) # Kaiju Bunny # Fire & Nice (Dragonbunny) # Rock Friend (Dragonbunny) # Kitchen Chaos (Dragonbunny) # Crushing Defeat (Dragonbunny) # Wishing Well (Dragonbunny) # Hide N' Seek (Dragonbunny) # Stuck Together (Dragonbunny) # Big Prince Beavagon # Pup Pup (Episode) # Bunny Court # Birthday Blowout (Dragonbunny) # Waiter Rabbit # The Zone (Dragonbunny) # Too Many Dragonbunnies # Film Fest (Dragonbunny) # Dragonbunny News # Dinner Apart-y (Dragonbunny) # R & Arr (Dragonbunny) # License To Punch (Dragonbunny) # Birdin' Out # Chair (Dragonbunny) # Flapjack McBeavagon # Super Amazing Raft Adventure (Dragonbunny) # Tasty Heist (Dragonbunny) # Brawl Bot (Dragonbunny) # Beach Daze (Dragonbunny) # Big Beaver, Little Problem # Tragic Magic (Dragonbunny) # Dancer Danger (Dragonbunny) # LandLord Lady # Scary Tales (Dragonbunny) # Float On (Dragonbunny) # Space Mission: Danger (Dragonbunny) # Top Of The Naughty List (Dragonbunny) # BatBunny Category:TV Shows